Das cores da bruma
by Lally Y K
Summary: Ninguém me contou a história de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Você a escreveu para mim.'


_Disclaimer: É meu? No, no, no._

**Nota: O nome é o mesmo do fic da Darkita, o objeto não é o mesmo. Nome cedido pela Darkita em 08.12.08 às 21:59, +03:00 GT HAHAHAHA. Só para constar, eu sei que o nome é igual, então sem problemas maiores, aqui vamos. Ouro no III Mini Challenge de TomxGinny do 6v!**

**  
**  
Das cores da bruma  
_Por Lally Y K_

"Pequena Ginevra, pequena Ginevra."

Sinto sua voz suave arrepiar os pêlos de meu braço e quando vejo estou dentro da Câmara Secreta. Está frio, está escuro e eu tenho medo. Você é lindo. Branco, de cabelos e olhos negros, sorriso de poeta, mãos de saqueador e ar de intelectual. Você é tão lindo que me dá medo. Porque você é irreal, atrás da sua delicadeza de feições esconde facetas que não consigo compreender.

Ninguém me contou a história de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Você a escreveu para mim com meus pesadelos. E os seus próprios medos se tornaram meus. Eu vi cada um de seus passos se transformarem em rastejo. Vi cada falha de suas derrotas e a sujeira de suas vitórias. Seu 'eu' jovem só trazia a carga do mal impressa em seus olhos negros, dissimulados, envoltos na bruma dos seus pensamentos.

Sua busca incessante em evitá-la só trouxe o reflexo do medo que você tem dela. Você a odeia também, porque não sabe o que ela significa, não entende a sua razão de ser. É apaixonado pela vida, mas promove a destruição. Contraditório, mesquinho, arrogante. É o que você é.

_Sinto o cheiro de ferrugem e sei que se aproxima. Os sapatos de boneca fazem barulho no piso molhado e seus olhos de criança vasculham, procurando pela luz. Está absorta em um ambiente de pesadelos. Ginevra, ginevra, ginny.  
_  
_Menina ordinária, traidora de sangue, ruiva poderosa, menina indecisa, esconde seu poder por essa farsa de sardas e de timidez.  
_  
'Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra.'

Repete meu nome como uma prece, com a entonação de um insulto. Não sei onde começa a sua fascinação e termina sua ojeriza. Talvez seja no limite entre seu abraço frio e o beijo sôfrego. Entre os sussurros contra minha pele das minhas sardas e palidez e a cor dos meus cabelos. Engraçado que em nenhum momento sua mão chegou a encostar na minha.

Às vezes, você tem inveja. Queria ser ruivo, sardento e imperfeito como eu. Não admito minhas fraquezas para ninguém, só que você as vê mesmo assim. E faz questão de mostrá-las com sua audácia e ironia fina. Queria se agarrar às suas crenças e fugir da morte, porque ela é maior que você e seu ego não permite que algo supere a sua superioridade.

Acordo de outro pesadelo, você está lá. Está me matando, matando aos meus amigos, à minha família. E eu sinto medo, tento fugir e é inútil. Quando acordo novamente, minhas mãos têm sangue de Madame Norra e meu impulso é vomitar na mesma pia que acoberta seu refúgio. Tem medo Tom, tem tanto medo que se esconde em páginas amarelas e lembranças turvas de uma época que era doentio.

Escrevo minhas inseguranças em seu diário e seu sorriso aparece para mim na curva do nome de Harry. Você também tem medo dele. Acho que mais dele do que a própria morte, porque ele, um bebê indefeso, pôde desmoronar todos os planos consolidados em uma vida. E Tom Marvolo Riddle não podia enfrentar o medo. Lord Voldemort devia destruí-lo. Assim como fez como Tom.

O resto de Tom está comigo e você me abraça na bruma que envolve a parte mais escura da Câmara Secreta. A bruma não é só cinza, é preta, branca e até mesmo ligeiramente lilás, cor do início da aurora. O ar sai de meus pulmões, sinto-me sufocar.

"_Durma, Ginevra, pois amanhã você será minha."  
_  
Eu não quero, e que importa? O vento acaricia meus cabelos e posso jurar que o ar tomou forma de lábios que tocam os meus. Consigo conversar com sua forma ilusória e respiro novamente, apenas para impregnar o cheiro do diário de couro. Você cheirava à madeira. Hoje, você cheira à carvão.

Não consigo mais me mexer. Você está confiante, meu sangue escorre e sinto o gosto de ferrugem na boca, como se eu estivesse submersa. Na minha mente, você ri. E se afasta de mim. A bruma te envolve até que nada mais eu consiga ver. É apenas a névoa, apenas prata e lilás em meus olhos. Me sinto vazia.

De longe, alguém grita meu nome, mas não quero acordar.

Porque estaria com você. E ali, naquele instante, você seria alguém tão incapaz como eu de superar aquilo que tem medo. E a morte seria a conseqüência para nós dois. Uma vez apenas, seríamos iguais. E o Lord Voldemort ficaria destruído, imerso na névoa de sua maldade.

Você seria apenas Tom, um garoto com os temores de um bruxo com ambição.

_Só que no fim, Ginevra, você levantou dessa bruma. Tem cores demais para ela.  
_  
E eu queria voltar para ela, depois de ver a sua **cor**.

Fim

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se esse fanfic é digno ou não de um review._


End file.
